Ohaiyo 9 and Onegai! 2
by Taka and Keichirou
Summary: /completed/ this double special packs action and humor....Goku, Naesha, Taka? and Kei!? hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaha
1. Default Chapter

Ohaiyo 9 and Onegai! 2

By Sukunami Taka

A flick of dusky hair, a brush by pale porcelain skin, a twirl of navy blue mini-skirt hem. Light golden eyes widened as Goku's head snapped up. He twisted around and immediately pushed past throngs of people, hoping to catch another glimpse of the strange fading girl. Then…………his legs failed him. He stood still, staring at the back of a slim figure whose long ebony hair flounced gently along the swishing hem of her skirt as she ran slowly to a waiting man. In a soft breaking voice, Goku whispered, "Naesha……….."

Nataku Taishi, illustrious fighting god in charge of the Tenkai Army, was on yet another mission. It was no surprise to why he was in such a get-up. These days, the Kami-sama seems to favor missions that involved putting him under cover and thus in a dress. Frustrated, he tugged at the sleeveless school top as he hurried along, his loose hair swept back. This time, the mission was a little different, and, as he smiled grimly, perhaps more fun. Clearing out of the market place, he spotted his principle, the target of his mission……..a dark-haired rather lost-looking man who was frantically searching for something though trying not to look like he was. Nataku smoothed down the creases of his short skirt, soft pink lips curving into a shy smile as he thought wickedly _ohaiyo Taka_………..

Running a slender hand through his raven hair, Sukunami Taka was on the verge of panicking. He knew that he should not have listened when Kei said that he wanted to visit the market just for a little while. Now Kei was missing and Taka's lack of sense of direction was not exactly helping. With angry mutterings of 'darn that Kei', his bright azure eyes glanced rapidly around until they alighted upon a slight girl with black hair hanging straight down her back and a curvaceous body held within a white and blue uniform. She walked over slowly, then linked her arms around one of his. "Ta-ka-kun," she breathed, leaning her warm body closer against him. Taka gaped at her, eyes large and rounded…..

(however _hentai_ thoughts that my partner may have, he's still very naïve-K

Taka is unable to protest against this outrageous accusation because he's currently busy twitching as he stared at the girl cuddled against him)

Naesha, Nataku in disguise, gently placed her head against his chest, fluttering her long eyelashes as she did so. She noted with good humor that the young student was standing perfectly still as if fearful to move. The fighting god laughed inwardly, secretly glad that he allowed Kami-sama to persuade him to take up this mission by promising him that he was given free permission to 'shock' the 'future renowned writer who would bring Tenkai to glory'………….Nataku also secretly know that this brilliant if somewhat credulous Taka had already started the heavenly stories that would lead to his blazing fame and those stories are definitely not going to do Tenkai justice.……………..wait till that cripple Tentenni finds out, he would definitely fall over in disgrace……it's like killing two Kami-sama with one stone, that's Tenkai humor for you……………….actually Nataku was suppose to astound Taka while 'accidentally' leading him to the protected gardens and in so doing, would prevent his death in the market. The boy deity shot another silent curse at Keichirou Hideki, for unknowingly endangering his partner's life yet again……the other time was when Taka had nearly choked on the apple that Kei had given him and Nataku had to 'accidentally' bump against him to get the fruit out, and it took Nataku nearly an entire day just to locate the damn out of nowhere restaurant that Kei had taken them…………..Nataku sighed with relief just thinking of that day, thank heaven that Taka's stubbornness had taken him until nightfall to decide to eat that apple.

"Hey, you're that girl from before……in the Mountain River restaurant………"

Naesha froze, _blast that never-ending memory of Taka's….does he **never** forget??????????_

She looked up, flashing an ear to ear smile while lacing it with a confusion spell……it would not do with a forgetting spell because then it would affect Taka's memory and thus his ideas of Tenkai, a confusion one though is alright because there's always a hundred thoughts in his head that would take him awhile to untangle……………

"Iya, Taka-kun…..we have never met before……"

"Then how did you know my name?"

Naesha froze again, _baka baka baka, blast his logic!!!!! Why does he always have to be so right all the time!!!!!!!_

"Yohohohhohohohohohoho…………you are so right as always, Taka-kun! Kei knows you sooooo _well_………"

"You know Kei?" asked Taka, the confusion spell kicking in.

"Mochiro-des! And he's told me _so _much about _you_……come along now…."

"Where are we going?"

"To Kei of course! You _are_ looking for him, _aren't you_?"

"Uh-huh……." A tiny pout appeared on his lips….

Suddenly a large flying object swooshed across, it was Naesha's agility that saved them as she pushed Taka around, out of harm's way, as the heavy chest splintered apart in a crash.

__

What the heck???????? It's not suppose to be now!!!!! Anyway he died by being runned over, not smashed apart!!!!!!!! Who the………….oh no….. 

Naesha stared in horror at Son Goku who was trembling with rage as he sought to keep in control eventhough the sight of his beloved sprawled over the niingyen is driving him insane. His fists clenched, one wrapping around the pole of his Almighty Staff, and he pointed it at Taka who was coughing hackingly from the dust. "KEEP YOUR FILTHY NIINGYEN HANDS OFF MY NAESHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

Taka looked back stunned, his mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air, then defiance flashed. He stood up, calmly brushing off the gray ash from his clothes…..

"YOUR Naesha? Well, hello Naesha, we haven't formally introduced, I'm Taka, pleased to meet you. As for you……….what right have you to claim another person as YOUR property. This lady has the right to be ashamed to be accused to being in YOUR company………………..humph!" Taka folded his arms across his chest, not before helping the mysterious girl up.

The enraged Goku spluttered, "YOU BEDRIDDEN DIRTY HUMAN!!!!!!"

"You must be mistaken……… I am by no means bed ridden, nor am I a dirty human….the dirt in which case was made by you as you so whole-heartedly threw that chest. It must have belonged to some hardworking individual…..you are so uncouth, one by throwing an object not meant to be thrown, and two by using another's belonging…….but then you have no sense of property, _do you_?"

"Kono….kono……..baka!!!!!!!"

"There is no need for name-calling, but if you insist……..YOU ILLITERATE SHIFTLESS WORM!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY PERSON!!!! I HAVE A GOOD MIND TO REPORT YOU TO THE MAGISTRATE!!!!!!!!! YOU OBDURATE LUDICROUS VACUOS MEAGRE PIECE OF BANANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naesha frowned, _he didn't have to go **that** far_…. but Goku had only understood the last part, since banana refers to monkey and Goku hated being called a monkey, and he knew that he didn't know all the big words that the youth was using……in dismay Goku wondered if Naesha liked these kind of men who knew big words……..so he did the only thing he was great at doing, he attacked Taka. The young student was shook up for the second time of the day as he found himself the target of Goku's staff. By chance, he was thrown aside by Naesha who faced Goku glaringly….

"Yah mah tae…….you are making a fool of yourself….."

The small boy halted at once, in mid-air, and he dropped with a small thud on earth. He looked puppy-eyed at his loved one, "Naesha………."

"Don't Naesha me…….you are ruining everything…..why are you here anywhere? You are suppose to be Tenjikukoku……"

"Moh….komen…………" his large eyes pleaded…..

Naesha dropped her guard, "dai jou bu…..now go away….."

"Moh………..Naesha, I….."

"Not now Goku………"

"But I love……..you………"

A ripple of awwwwwwww went through the crowd. Her shoulders dropped, _not again!!!!!! Not now!!!!! Not here!!!!!! Not in front of people!!!!! Not me!!!!!!!!!! _Naesha sighed, and turned back again, "Goku, we have talked about this…….we can't…….that's it. No questions asked…….."

"But why???????"

"Why don't you just leave me alone!!!!!!!"

"Naesha…………."

A shot rang out………..Naesha gasped and fell back, a 20mm silver bullet narrowly missing her arm. 

"Naesha!!!"

Her heretic eyes snapped up. A black figure stood on a distant flat roof, a rifle slung over his shoulder. She could not see who he was as he was masked head to toe in black. Goku hurried to her side, "Naesha, dai jou bu?"

The sniper casually pointed his gun towards them, then the barrel turned to Taka, "If you want Kei back, surrender yourself at Yamazuka Shrine." With that, he was gone.

Naesha gritted her teeth, _I didn't know that there was a sniper!!!!! Blast that Tentenni, no wonder he shipped me off a day early!!!!! He wanted us to avoid that guy………or maybe there wasn't a runaway car, it was a sniper all along!!!!!!! But why didn't he finish the job and demanded a surrender instead? What does he want with Taka? He's not rich or famous……atleast not yet…..and he doesn't have any influential connections……so why him? And……_

"You said you would take me to Kei."

"EH?" Naesha turned to Taka who had gone serious faced…._wow, he's cute when he looks like that, what? What am I saying? Shoo, shoo!!!_

"You said you knew Kei and where he was. How come he's kidnapped now?"

"Eto…ehehehehehehehehehe…..ehe……ehehe…………."

Goku placed his arms around Naesha protectively, but she pushed him away, "Komen…..I was….."

"Eh? What happened here? Looked like a bull got through……."

All three yelped and stared at the brown-haired youth who was stuffing his face full of pink cotton candy and holding several packages that resembles food………….which was proven by the trail of sweets leaking from one of the bags.

Goku pointed a finger at him, "Can-dy….."

"Oh? Aiiiiyyyeeeee………." The new guy scowled forlornly at his lost sweets and turned back to the group, chewing on his fluff again, his slanted eyes questioning. Taka recovered from the initial shock and at once engulfed the man in a hug that lifted him up a few centimeters from the ground, "KEI!" he cried out happily, rubbing his head against the brown shoulder length hair, "You're ok!!!!!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" grumbled Kei, "Of course you would wish me to have a broken leg or something so that you can keep an eye on me as I would be rendered immobile….." he struggled out of the grasp, arms still wrapped around his packages….

Naesha sat thoughtful, a million things racing through her head, then she spoke up, "_You_'re Keichirou Hideki?"

"No duh…………what did you think?" retorted the youth, rummaging for a donut once he finished the cotton candy. He shook off an extremely pleased Taka before offering his partner one of the delicious treats.

Naesha lifted an perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "Now that you are here, why don't I show you the way back to the hotel?"

Kei sniffed, "I know the way. It's this way……..no wait, it's over there……wait wait……I know this…..it's……….uh……..um……Taka, you remember?"

The pale one shook his head and Kei sighed, then beamed sheepishly at Naesha who immediately grabbed Taka and Kei by one arm and lugged them along. Behind, Goku followed obediently. 

Taka: well miinasan……..do you want to know what happens after this?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A woeful moan ensued, rising louder and gently subsiding in a sigh. The boyish wonder, Son Goku, rolled over, burying his face in the crook of his arm and proceeded to wail softly again. In the middle of his clearly audible self-pity, only two names raced through his troubled mind…….a breeze-like whisper of Naesha and the self-indulgent spat of Sukunami Taka…….but not before a flying bundle of feathers and cotton in the form of a pillow thumped into him. The 31st Tao Genjo Sanzo growled, sick of hearing his burden wallowing away in self-degradation and in turn giving _him_ a headache. 

"Urusaiyo no kurrukeseu…" mumbled the golden-haired monk, lighting another cigarette with experienced hands, his 20th smoke in the last hour. His only response was another long moan from the crumpled up boy whose body was drawn up tight in a ball. Out came the gun in an instant, handled of course by Sanzo's expertise, but Cho Hakkai shook his head and tugged back the robed arm with a laugh.

"Mah, mah….leave him alone, Sanzo…..he must have something on his mind since he came back sulking hours ago…."

Sha Gojyo gave a snort, folding his cards, "Yeah…._food_. Some innkeeper must have thrown that no-brain saru out, eh? Gaki saru?" 

Silence retorted him, causing the so-called ladies' man to turn, enquiring.

"Oi, saru…….your tongue fell out from lack of food?" he chuckled at his own joke as a muffled forlorn reply of _'don call m'saru'_ came trembling back.

"Ne….dai jou bu, Goku-chan?"

More moans.

"Ne…..Goku…." Hakkai frowned at more deflated cries, before hastily beckoning an agitated Sanzo down. Deciding that the afflicted boy was too mournful to be left alone, the more sensitive of the group wrapped one arm around the still hump and coaxed him to the table. One glare from Hakkai caused Gojyo to clamp up and hurriedly made some space for downcast Goku.

Whimpering slightly, the broken-hearted one crouched over, not daring to meet the annoyed Sanzo in the eye, but after several tugs and rapid soothing by Hakkai on behalf on the monk, he poured out everything….

"ILOVETHISGIRLANDSHEISREALLYBEAUTIFULANDNICEANDSHEISTHEONLYONEIREALLYLIKEANDIREALLYWANTTOBEWITHHERONLYTHATSHEDON'TWANTMEANDNOWSHE'SWITHTHISGUYWHOISTALLERTHANMEANDKNOWSALLTHISWORDSANDHECALLEDMEABA….BA….BANNA…NANANA……..ANDSHEDON'TSPEAKTOMEANYMOREANDIREALYWANTTOHEARHERVOICEAGAINANDSHEDON'TWANTMEANDSHEISWITHTHISGUYWHOCANTOUCHHEREVENWHENI'MSCAREDTOANDSHEDON'TMINDAND……….I WANT MY NAESHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!WAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHHHAAAA………………SANZO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In tears, he flung himself upon his savior, sobbing for Naesha. Even though Sanzo rolled his clear violet eyes, he draped his arms across the shaking shoulders, quiet understanding in his touch. Hakkai leaned back, nodding now that he knew the reason for the usually cheerful boy's misery.

"Sou……..Goku has a crush…..poor thing……" he glanced at Gojyo who immediately put down his legs.

"Nani…..? So what if he has a crush……it's time he grew up anyway………..oi, Hak…don't look at me that way……ore….nani sa Sanzo??????"

Standing, Sanzo pushed his charge onto the apparently confounded red-head, whipping out his cigarette as he did so. With a puff, he turned to Hakkai.

"Who's the girl?"

"Girl? Oh, Naesha sa, ne Goku? Ummmm………..oh…she must be the one you met the last time, ne Goku?" taking the bowed nod as confirmation, Hakkai continued, "She was pretty. A small lady with long black hair and very entrancing large eyes………..ah….Goku spent a lot of time with her, I remember……..ehhh….. I should have guessed that he really liked her….."

The cigarette was stubbed out, and he flicked his blond hair back with a sweep.

"So we know her……ok, ikkou Gojyo…"

"Nani?????!!!!"

"You gone deaf, youkai? Reconcile this baka lovebird with whoever she is so that we can stop hearing this aggravatingly fretting noise and move on…"

"Why ME?" demanded the flushed taboo child.

Sighing and looking as if he was speaking to a child, Sanzo mouthed his words loudly…

"GET GOKU WITH THE GIRL, MAKE HIM HAPPY AND WE CAN GO……..

anyway, you always say that no woman could resist your _charm_, so a small girl should not be a problem, unless of course, you're losing your _touch_……oh, whoever that man is, get rid of him fast…. I want to be out of this town by sun up………..better hurry _lover boy_……."

With a smirk of a grin, Sanzo sat back comfortably, opening his newspaper, while Gojyo dragged Goku out, grumbling furiously all the while, as Hakkai sighed.

---

Striding along, Gojyo shook off the cold air.

"Ok…..where's she?"

"I dun kno…" came the withered reply.

"Nani???!!!! Then how do you propose we get you two together???!!!!!"

"I dun kno…."

"You really aren't helping!!!!"

"Ummmmm……." His head bowed even lower.

A sigh, "Fine………ok, where did you last see her?"

"Ummm……hotel…"

Exasperated now, "_Which_ hotel?"

"Umm…….a really big one…..oh wait…..a small inn…umm…..but there was some really delicious food…………"

__

Trust the baka saru to think only of food……where in the right mind then did he fall in love?

"What were you doing there? No, let me guess……eating…"

Looking hurt, Goku glanced upwards, "I was following Naesha….."

"Fine, fine……..you remember the way?"

"Ummm….hai!"

He trotted off, leaving Gojyo to follow him as they made their way to the Hotel Paradise Gardens.

---

"Ne, Sanzo……….he's really growing up, isn't he…."

A mumbled _ummmm_ replied him. Hakkai sighed and went back to staring at his cup of sake. A knock came on the door, and Sanzo, barely looking up, said, "Go answer that,will you?" and continued reading, not bothering for an answer. Opening it, Hakkai peered out to an empty corridor. Mildly surprised, he shrugged and turned back, "There's no one……" and was startled. Seated elegantly by the window, was a petite figure, sculpted face resting upon one slender hand as the other arm laid across the frail lap.

"I'm hardly no one….Cho Hakkai…" whispered the ethereal form, and the enveloping golden eyes shifted to the silver gun held to the dusk framed head, "Genjo Sanzo, 31st Tao and heir of the Heaven and Earth Opening Sutras……..dubbed the rogue monk….."

"I'll dub you the dead trespasser if you don't explain yourself, and even then you will be called the one with a hole through her head…" smiled Sanzo.

"It's a girl?" asked Hakkai, seeing before him what seemed to be a fair beauty of a boy.

"Yes….a dead one."

"You seem quite fond of death. Why don't I introduce the two of you," the stranger said smoothly with a certain coldness, then swooped down and swept her leg across in one clean crescent shape. The next thing Sanzo found was him lying on his back and a glowing broadsword pointed straight at him.

"Taishi…" he uttered, announcing the title given to the Fighting God as he recognized the sword.

Sheathing the formidable weapon in it's place, the girl nodded, "Toushin Nataku Taishi, here before one Genjo Sanzo and one Cho Hakkai." She gallantly helped the bruised priest to his feet and he gave his thanks by punching her right in the eye.

"Do that again, you blasted kami and _I'll _see to it that _you_ meet death." He snarled.

Nataku grinned and nodded, "Fair enough……"

"Anon……..demo, what are you doing here? Sanzo won't give up the sutra…."

Holding up one hand, while the other performed a healing charm, the deity shook his head, "Iya….. I have no need for the sutra……what I need is help."

"Che……we don't have time. Get your help from some missionary or something….." Sanzo continued by grumbling under his breath about the three Buddhas, but Hakkai wasn't so sure.

"What is it that you want us to do?"

Flashing a smile, the god went on, "Tenkai has business with a niinyen who is important, and it seems that he is being targeted by an unknown enemy. Whatever my powers may be, being in two places is not one of them. I need you to protect him as I find out who the adversaries are and what they want…"

"Che, I'm no babysitter…."

Hoping to gain the volatile monk's favor, Nataku did not mention the event that unfolded in him looking after a baby…

(That story could be found as Onegai!)

Hakkai frowned, as a spell began to work on his mind, "Who is he?"

"One Sukunami Taka, and subsequently his companion, one Keichirou Hideki…….."

"Sukunami Taka………..why does that name sound familiar……."

Hakkai looked over to Sanzo, whose face showed relentless non-cooperation..

"Ne, Sanzo….maybe we should…."

"NO……"

"Demo…….a man's life could be in danger……"

"No……"

"it is for a good cause…"

"what cause is that? Babysitting for kamis CO.?"

"ne, Sanzo…….."

"No…."

"It's an order…"

"SO?"  
"From a god……"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Demo……"

"NO….."

"Sanzo…."

"I'm not repeating this and I'm not backing down…."

"It's a direct order……… Nataku is asking for a favor….right? Nataku san?"

"Hai hai…."

"No……."

"You can't disobey…"

"no……"

"You work for Tenkai, Sanzo…"

"I do not……I work for the Three Buddhas in Chang'an……"

"The Buddhas take their orders from Kami-sama….."

"…………"

"please, Sanzo……..you know that you have to help people…."

"NO………."

"Come on…..it's not so bad………we'll just look after the man for a while and then we can move on……ne?"

"No……."

"Sanzo……"

"Che….."

"Sanzo…."

"…………"

"Sanzo……."

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! WE'LL GUARD THAT BLASTED PERSON!!! BUT JUST 'TIL MORNING, YOU GOT THAT?????"

"hai hai………..where is Sukunami-san?"

Nataku grinned, "Hotel Paradise Gardens."

Note from writer: oh dear…. I fear that this is going to be a three part story….. I did at first plan to finish it at chapter two and then it kindda lingered on…..hehehe…..komen…….but it is getting interesting, no? Want to know what happens next? Oh, and you can read a spin-off of this story by my _illustrious _partner….as if……Keichirou Hideki……and his story is called 'And from the brilliant mind of a saru' or something like that………..and the rest of the Ohaiyo and Onegai stories are easily found if you go to our writer's page……………….don't forget to check for the conclusion of this tale…………


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Doko da ne bakayarou! Baka! Baka! Baka! Doko da…" mumbled a pale youth, pacing around the small double-bed room. He ran an exasperated hand through his raven hair as a beaming 16 year old slammed the door. Sukunami Taka whirled around, jaw dropping as he stared at his legendary shiftless partner obliviously munching upon a putchaiko treat. Keichirou Hideiki halted, catching sight of the flushed teenager before him and proceeded to smile even more widely while offering the hand-held dessert to Taka. Bile started to form at the back of the usually quiet Taka's throat and his entire stance quivered, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN??!! YOU STUPID KANGAROO!!!???!!!"

"Wha…." Pouted Kei, a little hurt at the sudden outburst.

"YOU BLASTED INCOMPETENT NOT-A-CARE-IN-YOUR-BONE TOTALLY-SELFISH-TO-YOUR-UTMOST-THOUGHTLESS-CORE OAF!!! YOU GO OFF GALLIVANTING BY YOURSELF AT GOD FORBIDDEN HOURS WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE, NAMELY **ME**!!! YOUR **PARTNER**!! YOUR _EXTREMELY_ WORRIED FEAR-CHOKED-HEART THINKING-YOU-HAD-AN-ACCIDENT **PARTNER** WHO IS HERE NEARLY-GOING-TO-_DIE_-FROM-ANXIETY WHILE YOU ARE SOMEWHERE, SOMEPLACE PROBABLY TEEMING FULL OF LOWLIFES, HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR _MISERABLE_ LIFE WITHOUT ANY CONSIDERATION TO ANYONE, YOU CHARCOAL BROILED-BRAIN _TANUKI_!!!!"

"Hey! I did so tell…um…. I left a note! And what do you mean gallivanting? You always use such darn complicated words that aren't even in the dictionary anymore….. See? The note….um….. I'm sure it's here somewhere….ah…. I think I wrote a note…. I'm sure…hehe….hehehe….um…since when did you start calling me a racoon?" chided Kei, haplessly trying to defend himself but Taka was worked up to his limit.

"DO NOT CHANGE THE SUBJECT! YOU MORONIC UNDERLING!!! YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME!!!! YOU FREAK ME OUT AT ABYSMAL HOURS BY DISAPPEARING SUDDENLY!!! AND YOU DON'T CALL!!!! AND YOU ALWAYS GET INTO TROUBLE! YOU JUST DON'T CARE, DO YOU???? WHILE I'M HERE, THINKING THAT SOMEONE IS IN THE MIDDLE OF BUTCHERING YOU UP, _YOU_ ARE EATING!!!! **_Eating_**!!!!"

The dark brown eyes welled up with tears as his lower lip trembled ever so slightly. Twirling his fingers in little circles, those watery eyes glanced up, "Go-me-ne Ta-ka-kun….hon-tor-ni go-me-ne….."

For a while, the furious dreamer, right in the process of an all-out rant, stumbled, body taut with words of abuse swimming in his rather ravishing head, "You….you….silly sausage*! I see before me the silliest sausage in all of Ancient China!"

(the above * has been taken from Asterix All At Sea)

Now sitting on the bed and swinging his legs to and fro, Kei frowned, "Silly sausage? Has the renowned Taka-kun of the Gaiden Ohaiyo series been reduced to such simplistic swear words?" cheekily staring up with innocence shining like the mid-day sun, it caused Taka to lose what little momentum he had left. He huffed and plopped onto the adjoining bed, his back turned to his companion, which in turn caused Kei to pout even more. They sat there in gargoyle-like silence, both angry for reasons better not known to us. Then, as Kei is not used to not talking to his beloved (not that loved, thankyou very much) tomodachi even though Taka is famed for the silence treatment, the always naively amiable glutton sidled over and gently nudge the blue-eyed student…

"Ne….. gomen……hontorni, no fingers crossed….."

"You crossed you fingers just now??!!"

"Hehehehe…NO!! Iya ne……hehehe……."

"Che…."

"Ne……. Ta-ka-kun…….."

"Nani??!!"

"Ta-ka-kun…….." mimicking what had happened earlier that day, the atrocious fiend of a friend pressed closer to the now stricken Taka, and snickered…… "Ta-ka-kun….dai-jou-bu-des-su-ne?" he crooned and batted his lashes in mock provocation as he attempted to copy the mysterious girl that had fussed over his dear companion.

A growl emanated from Taka and he snarled, rather like a wolf pup, "Yamete………baka……"

All of a sudden, several hard knocks came pounding on the door, jolting the two. They looked up blankly and the knocks became more insistent, hinges clanging and little pieces of wood flying apart. The long-time friends clamped onto one another, fear creeping into them for no apparent reason. Taka sweatdropped while Kei stammered a 'shush' , beckoning the other to wait silently. The knocks stopped and wriggling off the clinging arms, Kei slowly got up and crept towards the door, listening intently. Jumping as a piece of paper slid through the crack beneath the door, the youth sighed, thankful that it was not something else. He picked it up and read:

Stand back!

__

Huh? 

*BRACK* *BOOM* 

A crash of splinters and wood blew Kei back, tumbling him in a heap as his hand caught onto the blankets and it all rolled onto him. The door was smashed down into pieces….

"Kuso…." Grumbled Kei, rubbing his sore backside. He leapt up, peering through the smoke, "Oi! What's the meaning of….ar…" he floundered in mid-scold, mainly due to the extremely sharp, extremely-dangerous-in-his-eyes weapon that was waving in his now mouth-gaping face. A certain grinning red-head and a rather forlorn boy stood behind that weapon, while an utterly confounded Taka, who is wondering why he was encountering so many life-threatening objects on this day, gently tugged his partner away from the stern looking glaive.

Sha Gojyo laughed, a booming guffaw of a snickering that he had practiced along the way, whereas Son Goku just peeped timidly from behind him, eyes round at seeing his 'rival'. The philanderer leaned against his weapon, pushing Goku forward, "Yosh…so who's Sockoloby Taker?"

Silence…..

Then Goku prodded Gojyo, whispering, "SUKUNAMI TAKA…"

"Eh?"

"it's Sukunami Taka, not….."

"Oh, hehehe…"

Disgruntled blank stares registered on Taka and Kei's faces, before the younger one rolled his eyes, "What the heck do you think you are doing!?"

Gojyo grinned, "Getting rid of baka saru's love rival…"

"I AM NOT A BAKA SARU!!!!" yelled back Goku.

"Ho, kono saru!!!"

"Erro kapel!!!"

"Gaki yarou!!!!"

Immaculate eyebrows lifted from the watching duo and Kei nudged Taka, "Oi……since when did you become a 'love rival'?"

Taka merely shrugged, but they didn't have to wait for long before Gojyo slammed Goku down and turned back to Taka, "Oi! O genki da?"

"Eh?"

"Daijoubu deska?"

"Uh, hai! Dai jou bu!" replied the continuously flummoxed Taka.

"Yosh, because you won't feel so well after this!"

"HEH?!!"

Marching up to the brunette, Gojyo boxed his head, sending the usually suave Taka sprawling on the floor. Shocked Kei burst out laughing and a second later, he joined Taka as his partner kicked him in the shins.

"You idiotic kangaroo!!! What are you laughing for!!!???"

"What??!! It was funny!! You over-serious mop face!!!"

"Oi,oi…" Gojyo tapped his feet impatiently, "Your fight is with me, not each other!!"

"YOU DID THE SAME THING WITH THE BAKA SARU!!" shouted the two in unison.

"I AM NOT A SARU!!!" lunged Goku, straight at Taka. They scrambled about while Gojyo and Kei faced off. Both grinned, the same self-assured smug look that Taka and Goku hates but can't do anything about, then Kei coolly swept his hair back with one hand, a move which he plagiarized from his partner who is currently absorbed in grappling with a little boy who is choking him.

"Get out, you hauntingly gorgeous** akagae ,um…youkai!!"

(the above ** refers to Kei's often evident though rather-masked yaoi tendencies and his fascination with red hair….

"I AM NOT A HENTAI!!!" screamed Kei from amidst the scrabble.

"I never said you were, you tone deaf lizard!!!" shot back Taka)

A hand reached out, and grabbed the brown-haired youth, throwing him up several metres into the air and onto the bed. *BAM* and with a large *CRACK* the bed split into two and collapsed. Gojyo snickered, slapping his hands together, as Goku yanked onto the soft raven hair and Taka jabbed his fingers into the amber eyes. A leg stuck out, causing Gojyo to trip while Kei, having recovered his fighting spirit, brandished a pole and leapt into the struggle of legs flailing, and arms punching, and vile curses filling the air…

Atlast, Gojyo freed himself and snorted at the heap of squabbling males. He picked up his weapon and aimed carefully, looking for the familiar raven head. Taka was pushed off and his head lifted for just a moment, enough for Gojyo to throw his weapon in a spear-like fashion. Taka collided with the brick wall, his neck pinned with the razor-sharp crescent-shaped blade. Chuckling, the blasphemous youkai bent over the struggling writer, his damask eyes narrowed, "I'll show you what heaven and hell can be…."

The evanescent azure eyes widened in horror…..

A clearing of a throat, and four pairs of eyes looked up expectantly. Cho Hakkai waved beside an arms folded Genjo Sanzo. 

"Eh? Sanzo! Nani yo…." Called out Gojyo, thumping one hand upon Taka's head while the oh-so-kawaiee-when-he-is-angry writer scowled back in return. The blond monk sighed, blowing a strand of hair away from his achingly beautiful face as a sinking feeling of forbiddance crept into him, "Hakkai…"

The always-cheery human-turned-demon started from his smile, "Oh? Hai! Um……which of you is Sukunami san?"

Raising his hand tentatively, Taka tried to bite Gojyo's annoying arm away, which is still patting rather hard on the brunette's head. The dangerous violet eyes became almost snake-like, reduced to slits. Sanzo glanced to the other side, on Goku and another small brown-head in a well, rather….um….different position…..with the stranger's arm hooked around Goku's head and Goku's leg crammed around…and the staff in between….well, just in a none-too-comfortable place that Sanzo doesn't want to think about. The rogue priest sat down, taking out his lighter, "Goku, hurry up and get rid of your lover boy, and Gojyo….unhand that individual…"

The two demons looked at each other and shrugged. Goku untangled from Kei and Gojyo yanked back the weapon, "he's all yours…" the red head said. Taking a deep breath, the boy nodded and took a flying leap, staff erect to whack downwards upon the brunette head………… 

Several shots fired out, causing the heretical boy to twist around in mid-air and drop down in surprise. He stared at his idolized savior and the gun in the slender calm hand, tears watering in his amber eyes but only met the icy ones of Sanzo's lavenders. The monk rose, walking over to the two and collapsing beside Taka. He faced his small charge squarely and in a dead voice, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

The taboo eyes welled up even more, and stuttering, "You said to get rid of him fast……San….Sanzo…….."

A trim blond eyebrow curved upwards, "Yes….your _lover boy, _over there," he pointed the gun towards a fast-taking-cover Kei and then lifted the chin of Taka, "and this one is to be left alone…..in case you are blind, saru, you are going in the opposite direction……."

Confusion reigned in the dubbed monkey's brain, then he lighted up, "Iya ne…….. Naesha was with him…!!" he grabbed Taka's shirt, lugging him forcibly nearer to him. Sanzo took a long stare between Kei and Taka, and if possible, his eyes narrowed even more, "Your stupid lover boy is HIM?"

"Hai, hai!!"

Silence…..

"Ne, Sanzo…..can I get rid of him now?"

"Hakkai, are you sure this is the right room?"  
"Um…..hai…."

"And he's the right man?"

"Ah, eto…..hai, Sanzo…..kun……"  
Silence……

"Damn the stupid worthless shit of a kami……….."

"hehe……Sanzo, you shouldn't curse….him…..like that….."

"Eeehhhh…….can you let go now…??"

"Shut up, you pampered kid…….."

"Hahahahahahahahahahaaaaa….."

"URUSAI GA KURRUKESEU!!!! You miniscule mussel!!!!!!!"

"What did I do!!???"………………….. "I'll shut up now…."

"Ne, Sanzo, what are we gonna do?"

"Unless you can perform a necromancy spell or find me another stupid tenkai coveted writer, shut up…."

Hakkai sighed……..

"Well…..we have to do something……we can't just sit here…"

"Want to watch me?"

"Ne, Sanzo…..I want to…."

"baka saru….."

"Moh, Sanzo……hang ah eta……can we kill him and go ea….."

"IF YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HIS HEAD I'LL FEED YOU YOUR INTESTINES!!!!!!!!!!"

A taken aback Taka is quite appreciative of the sudden protection, if not for the innate fear of a sudden crazed gun-wielding monk……..who is supposedly protecting him……….

"NANDE YO!? SANZO!?"

"URUSAI YO YOU SAPPY NO GOOD GAKI WITH A PUPPY CRUSH!!!"

"PU….PUPPY…WAHAHAHAHWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……!!!!"

"GOKU! Dai jou bu des…shush….ok, ok….ne,Sanzo…that's wasn't nice…"

"Does it look like I CARE????!!!"

"Che, why are we wasting time here….San….."

"DON'T YOU KNOW THE MEANING OF URUSAI?!? YOU TOTALLY GAY GIRL-WANNABE!!"

"NANI!!??"

"What? You can't hear? Must be the red like woman's blood hair on your no brain head!!"

"Why you….you….you miserly obsequious scream-like-a-girl if-you-entered-a-contest-to-be-the-worst-Sanzo-ever-you-would-win-even-begore-you-are-in egg tart!!"

"Gojyo, that wasn't….."

"Yeah, tell off your under-cover-bed-mate-till-the-jeep-shook-with-your-making-out you pasty faced four legged snake!!"

Hakkai turned bright red, a flush that slowly spread from his cheeks to the back of his neck, "Sanzo…. I would appreciate it if you don't make any more accusations or presumptions about my sexuality.." he said quietly.

"Or you would _kiss_ me??!!"

"I…. I…."

"Wait a minute….did you just call me his **_bed mate_**??!!"

Sounds of gagging ensued from the background, namely from Gojyo.

"no duh.." Sanzo retorted, as Hakkai's shoulders trembled.

"Sanzo…..you ingrate of an underachieving beserk stingy perpetually disingenuous tyrant of a mandroid!!!"

"HAKKAI, DON'T YOU TRY….."

"YOU FILIAL INDECENT TAWDRY DECEITFUL TOTALLY-ECCENTRIC MOOR MIRE OF A PHLEGM-ENCASED MOTORIZED OHASHI!!!!! YOU THINK YOU DON'T HAVE A KOI YOURSELF??!! YOU COFFIN INVITING WATER DRIFTING LARVA!!!"

"La….you….kisama karasu!!!"

"Doa'ho kokuban!!!"

"Arre…..didn't someone else use doa'ho before? Isn't that another anime?" mused Goku.

"URUSAI!!" spat the other three.

Taka and Kei sighed, looking at each other dolefully, half resigned…

* the next twenty minutes are spent with the sanzo ikkou springing on one another, nails and teeth ready to tear at skin and yank on anything that was connected to skin…believe me, the sight is not pretty….*

After a hearty 'omae o kurrukeseu' and 'ono rae jiji baka!!', they collapsed from each other, panting diligently.

Goku ventured up a , "Ne, Sanzo….."

"U……ru……..sai……"

The boy sank back down, pulling at his cloak. Gojyo stepped up..

"Oi, Sanzo……why are we not killing this ….."

"TOUCH HIM AND YOU WILL SO NOT BE ALIVE…….UNDERSTAND???!!!!"

"Hai, hai………" the red head nodded furiously…..

After several hours……long ones……the ones that seem like eternity………we come back to the four….no, wait……_six_ figures sitting on the dust filled floor, not a word being spoken. The dawn was already breaking, such a beautiful morning it was too…….and Sanzo was getting more than just cranky….

"Kono baka rae no karasu….." this being said in his signature death filled voice, and just at that moment, a whistling girl walked in. Amber eyes immediately lighted up and Goku rushed to her side, hovering like a little Labrador puppy, "Naesha chan!"

Nataku Taishi (in disguise of course) stopped (in surprise), "Goku! Why are **you** here?"

Downcast with large puppy dog eyes shyly looking at her, "Um….."

The other pair of golden eyes turned stern, "Goku. What have you done?"

"Um……"

Sanzo got up, brushing his robe free of any dirt and waltzed past the god, "Never again, you hell sent devil……"

"same to you, old jiji…." Replied the radiant pink lips.

Halting at the door, Sanzo looked back, "Ikou sus…." And disappeared. 

Gojyo followed suit with a bowing Hakkai dragging the lovelorn Goku away. Naesha glanced at the dismayed and utterly bewildered duo left and grinned, "So, still alive? Ja then!"

She giggled and vanished in a whirl of smoke.

Kei pouted at Taka, "Ne, what was that about?"

A head scratching Taka shrugged, "I don't know……….let's just don't mention this again….."

"ok…….."

"ok……" 

Writer's note: so the awaiting conclusion is finally here……hehe……what did everyone think? Anyway, just in case you didn't notice, there was a pun in the title of this fic, so ……….for the first person who sent in the correct pun, you would earn…..let's see……a prize….um……ok….

A chance to co-write with yours truly! Yep!…

Ok, ok……so I am looking for another co-writer……….if anyone is interested, write to me, ok? Just see what a good job me and Nataku did on one of the previous Ohaiyo…………..

We can just write a new Ohaiyo or Onegai…or something completely different….anyway, also sent in any requests for any new Ohaiyo or Onegai and I'll see what I can do….

Ja ne, miinasan!


End file.
